Axem Rangers
The Axem Rangers are five robots created by Smithy, and are each colour coded. Axem Rangers *'Axem Red' - The leader of the group, Axem Red is a powerful fighter, often showing himself as Mario's evil counterpart. He is extremely prideful and arrogant. *'Axem Black' - The self-proclaimed second-in-command of the team, Axem Black views himself as the coolest member, and only likes cool things. He shares his levels of arrogance with Red, who he sometimes butts heads with. *'Axem Green' - The thinnest member of the team, Axem Green gets bored quickly, and enjoys battle. He appears to be the team's prominent magics user. *'Axem Yellow' - The largest member of the group, Axem Yellow loves to eat food, and is notoriously greedy. *'Axem Pink' - The only female of the group, Axem Pink claims to be the most stylish member of the team. *'El Macho Mask' - The leader of the Neo Axem Force in the Underwhere. He is the only non-robotic member. Forms Standard Axem Rangers The original, standard and short versions of the Axem Rangers. The Axem Rangers appear to keep this form in the Minus World, in 8-Bit form. Super Axem Rangers A more humanoid, upgraded form the Axem Rangers take after their defeat at the hands of Mecha Sonic. This form becomes recurring after their second defeat aboard the Halberd. This forms seems to allow the Axem Rangers to have broader combat capabilities. Axem Special Forces Also known as the Axem Force, the Axem Special Forces are upgraded versions of the Axem Rangers. Their upgrades have allowed them to utilise new abilities. Neo Axem Special Forces Also known as the Neo Axem Force, the Neo Axem Special Forces are "formed" in the Underwhere, where El Macho Mask has replaced Axem Red as their commander. Mottos During their first appearance, the team use their motto from Super Mario RPG: : Axem Red: We fight for evil! : Axem Black: We live for disorder! : Axem Green: We like what we do! : Axem Pink: We struggle for chaos! : Axem Yellow: We are... : All: ...the Axem Rangers!!! During their second appearance, as the Super Axem Rangers, the team have a modified motto: : Axem Red: We fight for evil! : Axem Black: We live for coolness! : Axem Green: We like what we do! : Axem Pink: We wear the trendiest gear! : Axem Yellow: We eat burgers! : Axem Red: And we are... : All: ... the Super Axem Rangers!!! During the Smithy Saga, the group seem to have developed a new motto: : Axem Green: The speed of light, the strength of all. : Axem Yellow: The Axem Rangers will make them fall. : Axem Black: Lord Smithy's army's strongest force. : Axem Pink: Defeat them all, secure the course. : Axem Red: If trouble meets us as we pass... : Axem Rangers: We'll shove our fists right up their ass!!! Trivia *The Axem Rangers are based on the Ginyu Force and the Power Rangers. *Axem Black appears to retain his original warp sound effect from Super Mario RPG, while the others use the standard Dragon Ball Z sound effects. *During the Smithy Saga, each member gains some of the personalities and abilities of the Ginyu Force, while also gaining their signature dances. **Axem Red is based on Captain Ginyu. **Axem Black is based on Jiece. **Axem Green is based on Burter. **Axem Yellow is based on Recoome. **Axem Pink is partially based on Guldo. Category:Characters Category:Smithy Gang Category:Villains Category:Groups